


Pressure (Push it Down on Me)

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Satellite sucked you guys, Sickfic, it's not just likely it's downright possible, me??? projecting onto fictional characters???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Yusei gets sick. But he's not in Satellite anymore.





	Pressure (Push it Down on Me)

**Author's Note:**

> we (clap) need (clap) more (clap) tropes (clap) in (clap) this (clap) fandom
> 
> also hey everybody it is I  
> i am very sick  
> i am languishing in bed  
> i have a laptop  
> pls accept my sick brain's stuff...which gets a little somber at some points for some reason???

In Yusei's defense, feeling a little hazy has been his default state since he could remember. With the diseases in Satellite and his all-nighters, he's used to walking around like that.

When he stops him from collapsing, Atem points out that this is not a very good defense.

Yusei doesn't know any other way.

Atem is now upset.

Yusei doesn't have an answer. He rubs his pressured sinuses on his way to bed. It's no use fighting; Atem's learned to put Martha on speed dial, and it'll only get worse if he tries pushing.

Also, he now has access to healthcare that doesn't involve curling under rags and hoping for the best.

He doesn't realize he's said that out loud.

Atem is now  _very_ upset.

* * *

The pressure builds until Yusei's skull feels like a brittle but relentless cage. His ears crackle with every swallow.

A head cold, but bad enough that Yusei's limp standing up. And he does try standing up―to get a glass of water, he promises.

"I'll get it," Atem says. He's been fussing since Yusei slumped over his toolbox. "Martha texted me a recipe for soup. She told me at least three times not to give you anything canned."

Probably because cans were a lucky break back then. Good memories, but no longer necessary, and Martha loves to remind her kids of that. Yusei smiles.

"I'll be back, okay?"

The worry on his face makes Yusei want to hold his hand, but Atem's already been exposed enough to him.

Atem kisses his forehead anyway.

Once Yusei's done blowing his nose, he smiles again.

Then lies back and squeezes his eyes shut.

* * *

Atem doesn't have a clue how to cook, but he can follow a recipe.

The heat and steam make Yusei's nose run worse. The pressure eases a little though, and he can still taste. Atem thumbs his temple while he eats.

"Thanks," Yusei croaks, grimacing at how nasal he sounds.

Atem moves to rub his hunched back. "You don't feel like you have a fever, at least."

"Yeah."

"Think you can sleep when you're done?"

Yusei hums.

Atem smiles fondly. "Liar. I'll get you some tea."

Yusei leans into his palm before he goes.

The AC feels heavenly.

* * *

The herbal tea's bitter, but it helps. It's one of those sleep formulas, Yusei guesses, because the haze eases into glassy-eyed sighs. Atem makes sure to sit behind him―a surefire way he's learned to make him more comfortable. A familiar presence covering his blindspot makes Yusei sag further.

"I'll be here," Atem murmurs, massaging the back of his neck.

Yusei tries to thank him. A quiet groan drags out instead, eliciting a sympathetic noise.

He has to breathe through his mouth. His lips are gonna be...

* * *

...chapped.

The sun's gone. Yusei feels marginally better, though he has to force himself up to blow his nose. His ears are still crackling.

He recites this when Atem asks. Atem gets more tea―green this time, with honey and lemon.

Yusei wants to kiss him. So much.  _So_ much.

He's...a little woozy.

Instead of soup, Atem brings a small plate of orange slices with the steaming cup, all on a tray. "Don't want you to get tired of soup this early."

Yusei catches his hand and kisses it. It'll have to do.

Atem sets the tray down and cups his face. "Still don't feel warm. Though your nose―" his lip quirks, "―it's awfully red."

Yusei touches his nose. It's hot, the nostrils irritated. Unfortunately, he has to blow his nose again, forcing Atem to let go. The small trash can by the bed is getting full.

"Like the mug?" Atem asks.

Yusei peers at it with swelling eyes. A laugh bounces weakly in his chest. [The mug is black, with a white handle, reading  _{!False}_ , and underneath,  _It's funny, because it's true_.](https://www.teepublic.com/mug/2305879-false-its-funny-because-its-true-programming-joke) 

Atem pats his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Yusei shakes his head. "You should...probably get some fresh air."

He's got a point, and he knows Atem knows he does. 

Atem still scowls at the window. "The convenience store is still open. I'll get you something."

Yusei sighs. "Thank you."

Atem whips back to him with earnest eyes. "Yusei. I love you. Please stop thanking me."

"...sorry...?"

They both laugh a little on Atem's way out.

* * *

Atem comes back with vitamins and a cheap paperback that looked mildly interesting. Yusei's glad he at least got something for himself.

He also had to temper his surprise at how quick the trip was. In Satellite, if one of your own was sick, you spent hours looking for something, anything, that might help. And since the sick were easy targets, at least one of you had to stay behind. Yusei had been fortunate enough to have four friends with him in that regard; otherwise, two of them would've had to sit tight and hope for the best. At least by digging through trash, you were  _doing_ something.

Once, Yusei had found a bottle in a new pile. The date was old, but it was vitamins, like what Atem's brought him. Blitz had been down with the flu, and the stuff barely helped if at all, but there had been smiles all around.

These are fresh and big. Yusei chews one, and blinks owlishly when he feels some of the pressure ease. Maybe it's placebo, but he'll take it.

Atem smiles hopefully. "Good?" His smile grows when Yusei nods. "Good. And you ate all the slices! Wonderful."

Yusei feels absurdly proud at the praise. He settles farther into his pillows. (How amazing to  _have pillows_.) "Are you going to start that now?"

Atem turns his new book over in his hands. "I think so. It's a predictable action plot." He smirks. "Something to read when you don't feel like focusing too much."

Yusei laughs like he wanted. "Have you eaten?"

"Me? Yusei." Atem sits by his hip. " _You're_ the one who's sick. But yes, I have."

"Good."

Atem shakes his head exasperatedly. "You're as bad as Yugi. No, wait. Yugi was worse."

"Really?"

Atem's smile is wistful. "Never wanted to miss a day with his friends. And heaven forbid there was a  _duel_."

"You were there for him."

"...yes." Atem turns to him, face soft. "Always."

Yusei wants to say something. He knows Atem misses Yugi like a missing piece every day. Sometimes he'll look somewhere Yusei can't see, and Yusei knows he's remembering his partner and his friends―all gone by now.

He coughs instead.

Atem blinks out of his reverie. "You can take more vitamins, if you want. I'd say try to sleep more, but." He grimaces. "Your schedule's already so out of order."

Yusei couldn't sleep anyway, not even with that miracle tea. His temples and nose feel too small.

Atem puts up a finger. "More tea."

Yusei wants to say no. Atem's already gone.

* * *

After even more tea, Yusei drifts a couple hours later. He wakes feeling congested, but definitely recovered.

When he says this, Atem replies, arms crossed, "It's almost as if your body was tired of your pushing it."

Yusei's shoulders tap his ears.

Atem eases into a grin. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He kisses Yusei's inflamed nose. "Martha says you're starting to look like Rudolph."

Yusei starts. "Is she here?"

"No, no. Unfortunately she can't leave the kids right now. I've been sending updates."

"...who else have you been sending them to?"

Yusei doesn't like the look on Atem's face.

"Atem. Where's my phone?"

100 unread texts. At least a dozen missed calls. 

Ruka: _Get well soon!_

Rua: _Omg are you okay?!?! Atem just sent us a picture!_

Jack: _Yusei you've finally admitted defeat and it wasn't even to me._

Crow: _Damn Yusei, you look awful! Sorry I can't be there!_

Aki: _Make sure you're getting fluids!! This is what you get for all-nighters >(_

and other messages like them stab Yusei's bleary eyes.

"I'll tell them you're coming along nicely," Atem says.

"That won't stop them from worrying."

"They're your friends. Of course it won't."

Yusei scrolls down and sees a message from the old group: Blitz, Nerve, Taka and Rally.

Blitz:  _hey, you got a bed now!_

Taka:  _yeah, if you can survive pneumonia in Satellite, you got this_

Rally:  _I'll come visit soon! Promise!_

Nerve:  _we'll ambush you >;)_

Yes. Yusei definitely feels better.

Atem kisses the corner of his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> wips? don't know her lmao


End file.
